


I Love You

by stagecrime



Series: Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Wolfstar, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but short, implied dorlene?, it's cute yall, jily, reallyyyy short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: It was too loud in the Gryffindor dormitory.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Prompt Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss." for Jily

It was too loud in the Gryffindor dormitory. Much too loud, even for a party. Lily was all for Gryffindor winning the big Quidditch game, that was true, but this? This was a little much. It was almost midnight, and half the team was passed out already. Most of the under-fourth years had gone to bed, but Lily, being a seventh year, had a later curfew. Not this late, yes, but later. That was something.

Lily sat on the side of an armchair, slightly tipsy. She was probably the most sober out of all of them, however. Looking around, she saw Marlene giving Dorcas a lap dance, Frank, Pomona, Mary and Alice playing some sort of elaborate dice game, Sirius with his head in Remus’ lap while telling (well, more like acting out) a story to Arthur, and everyone else either drinking, just talking, or watching someone else. About an hour earlier, James had announced that he was going to bed and the rest of the Quidditch team probably should too. None of them did.

Saying her goodnights, laughing at Marly and Dorky still going, Lily stood up and made her way to the stairs to the dorms. She did need to wake up early for a test in Charms that she wasn’t sure she was ready for, and she would be hungover in the morning.

Lily paused at the bottom of the stairs, then stepped onto the first stair to the boy’s dorms. Nothing unexpected happened, so she tentatively took another step, and then another.

The boy’s dorms turned out to be pretty similar to the girl’s, with the exception that they were about ten times messier. Lily was sure she’d almost tripped over two jumpers, a few piles of books and at least one rat cage. She chose not to question it.

James’ bed was on the far side of the room, with the curtains drawn. Lily reached out, took hold of the curtain, but then hesitated. What if they were closed for a reason?

She decided to throw caution to the winds and slowly slid the curtains open. James was fast asleep in bed, absolutely hammered. Lily smiled affectionately, then whispered, “Goodnight.” She turned to go, before stopping and leaning over his sleeping face. She reached out and brushed his hair back, internally cringing at the sweat on his forehead, and softly said, “I love you.” Then placed a soft kiss on his lips. He stirred, but didn’t wake.

It was the first time she’d ever said it. Lily smiled, slid the curtains shut, and quietly went back to her own dorm.


End file.
